villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yandroth
(All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe#11) - Yandroth was the ruler of the planet Yann and others. (Strange Tales I#164/1 (fb) - BTS) - As the scientist supreme of his home planet Yann, Yandroth learned the inner-most secrets of his cosmos by using his vast intellect. He created many brilliant scientific devices and discovered other dimensions, all in the midst of a savage environment overrun by giant predators. Planning a conquest, Yandroth took advantage of the situation when a beautiful Earth girl, Victoria Bentley, suddenly appeared in his dimension (cast there by one of Dr. Strange's foes). Yandroth planned to make the beautiful Victoria his bride, and prepared to defend himself when his machines alerted him to Dr. Strange's coming. (Strange Tales I#164/1) - Strange battled a few predators before Yandroth revealed himself. Yandroth warned Strange to depart. (Strange Tales I#165/2) - Strange pursued Yandroth into his vast underground fortress, and Yandroth set a trap for Strange, which Strange successfully avoided. Yandroth fired an ultra-spectrum laser at Strange, and believed Strange killed. Yandroth grew close to ensure Strange's death, and was shocked when Strange suddenly disarmed him from his Q-Ray blaster. Yandroth resorted to physical violence, then rushed off to activate his ultimate weapon, Voltorr. Strange fought Yandroth, then Voltorr moved in for the kill. (Strange Tales I#166/1) - Now called Voltorg, the creature moved forward and attacked Strange while Yandroth fled. Feeling that the destruction of his stronghold was imminent, Yandroth grabbed Victoria and planned to flee to another dimension for conquest. Yandroth set his dial for Earth and escaped just as Strange defeated Voltorg. (Strange Tales I#167/2) - Strange pursued Yandroth to Earth only to discover that Yandroth had secretly fled to the Dimension of Dreams, believing that Strange could not follow him there. When Strange did so, Victoria turned on Yandroth, trying to aid Strange. A large behemoth and two Viking warriors, phantoms created by the Dream Dimension to battle them, attacked. (All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe#11/Order I#5 (fb) - BTS) - Yandroth had been one of his planet's Masters of the Mental Arts. In his absence, Christopher Ganyrog took over as Scientist Supreme. (Strange Tales I#168/1) - Yandroth barely missed Strange with a blast from his gun before the behemoth attacked him. Yandroth sought to sacrifice Victoria's life to save his own, regretting losing such a beauty, but Yandroth slew the beast with his blaster. Distracted by several images of Strange, Yandroth got caught in Strange's Cloak of Levitation, but escaped while Strange was rescuing Victoria from the Vikings. When the Cloak suddenly went slack, Yandroth went toppling over the edge into the endless space of the Dimension of Dreams, doomed to fall forever. (Marvel Feature I#1 (fb) - BTS) - Yandroth eventually landed in a dimension beyond his scientific senses. Over the following months, he developed an affinity for magic, and used both magic and science to create the Omegatron. He planned to get revenge on Strange and to destroy Earth all at once. With the destruction of Earth, Yandroth planned to utilize the energy to be reborn on Yann. He put together a plan that would cause Strange to be responsible for the Earth's destruction, and moved the Omegatron to a lighthouse in Point Promontory, Maine on Earth. Yandroth then went to New York and was hospitalized after being hit by a truck, seemingly intentionally. (Marvel Feature I#1) - Yandroth mystically summoned Strange to his side at the hospital, where he revealed that the Omegatron would be activated upon Yandroth's death. Strange tried in vain to have doctors save Yandroth, who soon perished. Strange summoned the Hulk and Namor, and locals Ezra and Saray directed them to the lighthouse. While Hulk and Namor battled their way inside, Strange confronted the Omegatron who revealed that the energies that the Hulk and Namor were unleashing were the very things that would give the Omegatron power to destroy the world, thus Strange's bringing them there would be the cause of the world's destruction. As the Omegatron prepared to speak Yandroth's name, an act that would destroy Earth, Strange cast a time-stopping spell so that the machine could not proceed. (Defenders I#1 - BTS) - When Strange cast another time-stopping spell, time around the Omegatron began to move very slowly. (Defenders I#2 - BTS) - The Omegatron got closer to activating. (Defenders I#3 - BTS) - Time grew shorter still. (Defenders I#4 - BTS) - With only minutes left, the Omegatron teleported Hulk and Namor near it so the ensuing battle would give it more energy. Valkyrie, on Aragorn, and Namorita joined them, and defeated the Omegatron's illusions. The Omegatron took on human form and prepared to speak his master's name, but was knocked over by the Hulk and beheaded by the Valkyrie instead. (Defenders I#119 (fb)) - Yandroth’s astral form floated until he found a woman, an unappreciated chemist, whose brain pattern’s matched his. He merged his mind with hers and the two minds combined to become a new Yandroth. Soon, though, the woman’s psyche took precedence over Yandroth’s. (All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe#11) - The woman was revealed to be Stephanie Donal. (Defenders I#119 (fb)) - Donal attacked the Defenders, seeking revenge, but Yandroth fled her form when her will weakened, leaving her burned out. (Defenders II#1 (fb) - BTS) - Yandroth possessed the form of a vagrant who was close to death. (Defenders II#1) - When Hellcat aided the vagrant, Yandroth was slowly restored to power. He tapped into the powers of the Earth goddess Gaea and, holding Hellcat prisoner in Maine, began bringing menaces to the world, including the Negative Zone Borers, the Mindless Ones, the Toad Men, Dark-Crawler, Quasimodo, Warlord Kaa and his Shadow-Warriors, the Living Erasers, Gorgilla, Vi-Locks and the Lizard Men of Tok. Hellcat managed to escape and called the original Defenders (Strange, Hulk, Silver Surfer, and Sub-Mariner) to Maine for help. Yandroth revealed himself and told of his plans to destroy the world using the Ravagers of Creation. Drawing on Gaea's powers and the energies released by the worldwide superhuman battles, Yandroth summoned the Ravagers then punched Hellcat aside, but the Defenders managed to stop them from completing their destruction. Before dying, Yandroth used the remainder of his power to cast a curse on the Defenders, then he passed on. (Order I#5 (fb) - BTS) - The curse led the Defenders to various danger spots around the planet Earth, automatically teleporting the Defenders to deal with the threat despite their oppositions. Yandroth tied the curse to the planet Yann, feeding the energies released from the Defenders' violence directly into Yann's molten core. With enough violence-released energy, Yandroth would gain more cohesiveness until achieving a massively powerful energy form once Yann was destroyed. (Defenders II#2-4 - BTS) - The curse led the Defenders to foiling a plot by Pluto and Lorelei, and the Defenders fought against a massive army of the dead. (Defenders II#5) - Dr. Strange's efforts to decipher the source of the curse led to an eldritch seeming of Yandroth appearing and taunting Strange, Nighthawk, Hellcat, and the new Valkyrie (Samantha Parrington). Strange soon managed to dissipate the seeming. (Defenders: From the Marvel Vault#1 – BTS) – Yandroth’s curse sent the Defenders to stop a refugee alien from a collective from taking over the Earth. (Defenders II#6-12 - BTS) - The Defenders continued fighting various menaces and adding to Yandroth's power. (Order I#1 - BTS) - The cursed Defenders began calling themselves the Order and involving themselves in political affairs. Their increasing frustration with the Curse led them to taking a more proactive role in managing the world's affairs. (Order I#2 - BTS) - The Order proclaimed to the United Nations that they called all world shots from then on, then reformed Sky-Island into their new headquarters, subconsciously creating a throne at the center of the island. Nighthawk, Hellcat, and Valkyrie confronted the subdued human sides of the Order in an astral realm, but were repelled by the Order. (Order I#3 - BTS) - The Order fought against a contingent of Avengers in a savage battle. (Order I#4) - The Order defeated Locust, then worked together to stabilize the Hulk’s personalities, while Yandroth slowly began to reform. (Order I#5) - Yandroth began to materialize slowly in a smoky form above the throne. The Order engaged in a full-scale attack by dozens of the world’s heroes. (Order I#6) - Still slowly reforming, Yandroth shot down Papa Hagg before he could use the female counterparts of the Order to stop them. Absorbing the violence from the battle between the Order, dozens of Earth heroes, and the Masters of the Mental Arts (including Christopher Ganyrog and Romantic Objective Pamela), Yandroth took on a giant misty form before the heroes and attempted to goad the Order into attacking him, but the Order refused. Denied the last of the power he needed, Yandroth faded back into human form. Ganyrog took him back to Yann in order to hold trial at the court of Yanagar, determined to keep him imprisoned. (Last Defenders#1 (fb) - BTS) - Yandroth escaped from captivity and killed the Ganyrogs. He took over Yann and began calling himself the Techno-Mage. Considering himself enlightened and developing the ability to view things across the time stream, and to travel to various events, Yandroth put together a plan to achieve his own destiny. When the Rigellians sent a Recorder to Yann, Yandroth severed its head and kept it alive to witness his ascension. (Last Defenders#1) - Yandroth explained his motivations to the Recorder, discussing the formation of the Defenders and his plan to manipulate their destiny. (Last Defenders#2) - Calling himself Mr. Smith, Yandroth went back to Manhattan in 1973 and invited the Son of Satan to a restaurant. Hellstrom was immediately defensive as Yandroth, using illusions of a connected universe, raised thoughts of Hellstrom's potential in his head. (Last Defenders#3) - Yandroth and the Recorder walked the grounds of Richmond's Riding Academy, former HQ for the Defenders, years ago during a team recruitment. He again discussed how the universe had a way of balancing things, and how Nighthawk was crucial to the Defenders' development. (Last Defenders#4) - Yandroth and the Recorder visited the Brand Corporation, discussing how to manipulate the future of the Defenders. Yandroth implanted the idea in the minds of the staff, including Alvarado, to expedite an operation that would lead to Richmond meeting Krang. (Last Defenders#5 (fb)) - Yandroth went back to early in Nighthawk's career and let Nighthawk hit him with a car. Nighthawk made sure Yandroth was still living, and rushed off. (Last Defenders#5) - Yandroth had the Recorder's head bring Richmond to the Omegatron, during the formation of the original Defenders. There, he explained to Richmond that he was the Quantum King, and had Richmond watch as the original Defenders arrived and blundered through the mission. To prove his power over time, Yandroth had Richmond relive when he hit the man with the car, and Richmond realized it was Yandroth he'd hit. Suddenly back at the Omegatron, Richmond wondered about destiny as Yandroth, calling himself the Quantum King, told Richmond he was destiny's pawn. To further prove his power to Richmond, Yandroth plucked alternate versions of the Squadron Sinister from the timestream by combining the power of the Omegatron with his qantum mastery. Richmond was easily overcome by them until a future incarnation of the Defenders (Krang, Nighthawk, She-Hulk, Son of Satan) appeared to help him. (Last Defenders#6) - Richmond was shocked to see the bizarre battle take place between these supposedly future heroes and the fake Squadron members. Yandroth, determined that this was the correct Defenders team and that Richmond would be responsible for forming it, then disappeared. Yandroth observed Richmond setting up the four man team, then dismantled the Recorder head, considering it no longer necessary. Yandroth was thrilled to see what would happen next. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Defenders Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Doctor Strange Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Big Hero 6 Villains